What he realized
by theunknownAyatsukiKuroshima
Summary: While defeating Voldemort, Harry discovers something about himself. Something that concerns Ginny... Will he ever be able to tell her or to apologize? Will she forgive him? Oneshot, postHogwarts. My first story, so be nice and review!


As the gold and silver flames that consisted of pure magical power engulfed Voldemort, destroying the seventh and final piece of his soul, the young raven haired hero crumpled to the ground in pure exhaustion, unconscious almost before he hit, though relatively unhurt. After a year and a half of searching for and destroying Horcruxes, Voldemort was dead at last.

When Harry Potter first came around and opened his eyes, he was lying in a hospital bed in a private ward, surrounded by seemingly many people. Cries of, "HARRY!" and "He's awake!" rang out until the Healer quieted them. Harry was then attacked and wrapped in the biggest bear hug of his life, as the door quietly opened and shut, almost below the audible level.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're okay, we were so worried!" Hermione said with her joyful tears dripping onto him. Her eager hug was followed by an awkward one from Ron, then another from Mrs. Weasley. Once he was done being hugged, he started looking around... or trying to. His blurry vision told him his glasses weren't on, so he looked for the glint that would tell him where they were. There. On the table, next to his bed. He reached for them and put them on, before struggling to sit up.

He finally dragged himself to a sitting position, and looked around. What had seemed like so many people was in reality only a few: the Healer, Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Remus Lupin. He smiled at them, and tried to speak, but couldn't. The Healer brought him a cup of water which he gratefully drank.

"Did I kill him? Did we win? How long have I been out of it?" Harry asked anxiously once he could speak.

Lupin replied, with a smile on his face,"Yes, Harry, you killed him, and we captured all of the Death Eaters, except those that had turned spy beforehand, like Malfoy and Zabini, as you knew. Although, some of both sides were killed in battle. There's only one Death Eater we didn't get. But more about that later. You've been unconscious for nearly a week."

Harry grinned happily, such as he had not done for quite a while. Nearly a year, in fact. He felt incredibly light-hearted and childish now that he didn't have to worry about the evil menace he'd destroyed. Then he remembered the epiphany he'd had while dueling Voldemort, right before that final moment of such great power and destruction.

"Where is everyone? Are they okay? Where's Ginny?" he asked Ron. Before his best friend could answer, the door opened. In came a slew of people, which was led by Draco Malfoy (who, while Harry was training, had turned spy for the Order, and eventually became almost friends with Harry) and included Nymphadora Tonks (soon to become Nymphadora Lupin), Professor McGonagall, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, and... "Ginny!" Harry tried to stand, to run over to her, but his legs wouldn't yet support him, so he fell back onto the bed. They exchanged looks that made it mutually clear that he needed to talk with her, so she would stay after everyone left. Then he said:

"So, everyone, what'd I miss? Who's still alive on both sides?" As they filled him in on what had happened since Voldemort was defeated he simply smiled, thinking about the epiphany he'd had during that duel. The one he'd have to share with a certain redhead. The redhead he was trying **really** hard not to stare at.

"Well, Moody was injured somewhat in the battle, but he's okay now. Unfortunately, Shacklebolt got in the way of Bellatrix Lestrange, and is currently in his own ward with several Healers, but they believe he'll make a full recovery. He did finish her off, though, so I suppose that's good. She was trying to get to you, when she saw you going for Voldemort. Zabini, he died trying to kill off Amycus and Alecto. Amycus is dead, and Alecto's in our custody." Tonks informed Harry, then, with a sidelong look at Malfoy, she continued, "and well, Lucius Malfoy is dead. Draco killed him when he tried to rally the Death Eaters to attack you. How they found out about the bracelet's destruction, I don't quite know, but they seemed to know that their Master was a **bit** vulnerable." Harry laughed slightly at the exaggeration of Voldemort's vulnerability. Then thinking of Rowena Ravenclaw's glowing blue and silver bracelet, and the total destruction that had to be done to such a gorgeous piece of... well, they never quite figured out what it was, but it was beautiful. It had appeared to be made of metal or stone, and had had some of the strongest powers of any of the founder's remnants. Harry didn't know how much of that was Voldemort's protection spells, but he had had to learn some dangerous things to destroy that fragment of Voldemort's soul, earlier that summer. It was too bad the bracelet hadn't survived it. It would have made a lovely present for Ginny.

"Harry, are you still with us? Do you not want to know anymore?" Lupin asked, breaking into Harry's daydream.

"Oh, sorry, I sort of spaced out. Please, tell me more, if there is any more." Harry replied eagerly.

"Well, did I mention that Wormtail is dead? I'm the last of the Marauders alive, now. He was trying to get me to forgive him, said he didn't mean it, but he deserved no mercy this time. Not after all he's done. Unfortunately, Snape somehow gave us the slip. He's the only one we didn't round up." Lupin changed the subject, but only slightly. "What spell was that you used to kill Voldemort? I don't know if you realized, but when your flames started shooting up to devour him, most of the fighting stopped. It looked like no one had seen flames like those before. I know I hadn't."

Harry responded, "I don't know. He was threatening to kill my friends, and surrogate family," Harry shot a glance at the Weasleys, "and I just lost it. I think my anger, my pain just came out in the form of magic. I don't remember saying or thinking any spell."

"Well, Harry, James would've been proud of you. I know it. For that matter, and for what it's worth, I'm incredibly proud of you. I think the same goes for your "surrogate family", as you call them." Lupin said, also looking towards the Weasleys, who were all nodding and smiling ferociously.

Later, after almost everyone had left, the young redheaded girl moved closer to the young, emerald-eyed hero. "How are you feeling by now?" she asked quietly.

He responded, " Before you came into my room, I felt horrible. But now, I feel great. Weak,especially at the knees, but great. Ginny, as I was fighting Voldemort, I realized something. I don't just like you." as she turned away, obviously about to cry, he continued, " Ginny, I love you. I love you more than life. I think I've loved you since that first time we met. I love you as if there's no tomorrow, and I cannot imagine life without you. Right now, I have nothing to offer, except my love, but would you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Throughout the last part of his statement, she'd slowly turned tear stained cheeks his direction, and come even closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. She tried to speak, cleared her throat, the said, " Of course. Of course I will marry you, Harry. And guess what?" leaning close to his head, she continued in a whisper, "I love you, too!"

Her face was close to his already, so in just a moment he closed the gap between them, and kissed her. Although, maybe the correct term would be "snogged her" as they didn't stop kissing until they were both breathless, with swollen lips.

Then Harry asked, "Think we should call the family back in? Tell them the good news?"

Ginny giggled then said, " Maybe we should clean ourselves up a little. I'll be in the bathroom cleaning myself up. Oh, and," as she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him, "here's your wand." With that she quickly slipped into the bathroom.

Harry tried to think of some spells that would make him look less flushed.

Meanwhile

"So, think that git's proposed yet?" Ron asked his girlfriend of 6 months, down in the waiting room, "because everyone knows that he's liked her for a long time, even though they broke up in 6th year, after Dumbledore's death. Kinda surprising they didn't get back together when Harry decided to return for training and 7th year."

Hermione answered, "He was trying to keep her safe, Ronald. I don't know, but I hope he's proposing... think we should see if they have any Extendable Ears left?" with a nod in the direction of Fred and George.

"We heard that. Surely the former Head Girl of Hogwarts doesn't wish to listen in on a private conversation?"said twins came over asking.

Blushing slightly, she said, "Definitely this one. So do you have any left? Preferably with you?"

For answer, the twins pulled a few sets out. "Let's go."

Before they could act on that statement, Ginny came downstairs and announced to her family, "Harry wants to talk to everyone, and he asked me to get you all." At this, she turned around and started back up the stairs, totally missing the knowing look that passed between Ron and Hermione. Ginny's slightly flushed appearance told them all they needed to know, although they still went, along with the rest of the Weasley family.

When they got up to Harry's ward, he was sitting up in his bed, and he tried to get up. But his legs were too weak, and he fell back again. Ginny came and sat next to him. Harry looked at her, grabbed her hand, then said, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I think you know that I've loved you daughter for quite a while." at their nod, he continued, "I love her dearly, and am wondering if I have your permission to make your lovely daughter my wife."

As Mrs. Weasley was choked up, Mr. Weasley answered, " Of course. On one condition, though." at Harry's questioning look he explained, " No more of this "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stuff. You can call us Dad and Mum, or Arthur and Molly. After all, you are family, now, or will be soon."

"Okay... Dad. I think I can handle that. So, love," said Harry, turning to Ginny "when do you want that wedding?"

"How about...April? Maybe the twelfth?"

"I have to wait a whole three months? Well, I suppose, for you, I can do it. Did I mention that I love you?"

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again. In fact, I hope I hear it every day for the rest of my life. I love you too, Harry."


End file.
